


Sight

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cheerleaders, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Implied Relationships, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Romance, Soul Bond, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, girl!Sehun - Freeform, girl!luhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin is both terrified of the pretty cheerleader and also entranced. It occurs to him this is knowing what 'the one' is like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight

 

The clock was ticking-  slowly but surely. Jongin’s eyes nervously glanced towards the door knowing as soon as the bell rung excusing his class from last period he would not have much time. Normally he would not be so worked up but he felt the predatory eyes on him making him squirm in his seat. It had been like this for  days on end. He was not sure if he had done anything wrong but the blond haired female would  not drop his gaze- not even when Jongin caught her staring blatantly and she only looked back with no shame. 

 

He would hate to admit it but it made him nervous as hell, flashbacks of days when he was cornered in bathrooms in primary school and beat up for looking weird. He had long since grew out of that but could not remember a time ever offending the other.  Hell , Jongin could not even remember ever having spoken to her enough to deserve to be looked at like he was a bug on a wall.

 

When the bell chimed, Jongin’s things were already gathered as he danced around adjusting students to head down the hall like the devil was on his feet. It didn’t help he ran  right into a solid chest that could only belong to one person.

 

“ Chanyeol \- not now. I’m in a rush.” Jongin says as leans to pick up a few of the things that had spilled out of his arms. But like usual Chanyeol selectively hears.

 

Chanyeol must not have sensed his urgency because he was having a hard time pulling away from Chanyeol’s grip as the other animatedly talked about some show him and his girlfriend Kyungsoo had watched the previous night as he went oblivious to Jongin’s life or death circumstances.

 

“I didn’t know Soo was so passionate about the Prince of Tennis.” Chanyeol murmured as he looked at Jongin expectedly as the tan male sought to free himself from the giant's grip. “Where are you going? Usually you come to hang with Soo and I after school.” It’s only then Chanyeol picked up on anything odd about Jongin’s behavior.

 

Jongin took that chance to glance behind to spot the blond he was so desperately trying to avoid making a beeline  right for him. Not given enough time to run, Jongin instead prepared for whatever he had unknowingly done to offend her. But she stops right in front of him, looking past him curiously at Chanyeol and then at Jongin again.

 

It’s the first time Jongin has seen her up close. If she didn’t look like she wanted to kill Jongin, he might consider her pretty with her small face and thin lips. But instead he makes sure his man bits are not in the path of her leg and curiously leans against Chanyeol for comfort.

 

“Sehun, you need something?” Chanyeol asks and Jongin’s head whips so quickly back to the two he isn’t sure what to make of this. They knew each other? Jongin had always been under the illusion that Chanyeol could only make friends with people who spoke computer or anime-- neither of which looked like the girl before them’s interests.

 

“With your friend.” She says and pokes Jongin directly in the chest. Jongin is tempted to cower away but as if she suspects him from running she grabs the hem of his shirt and tugs him along with a swish of her pleated skirt.

 

Jongin hopelessly follows her into an empty classroom throwing Chanyeol a pleading look. But the giant is looking down at his phone with a stupid grin that makes Jongin think it’s probably Kyungsoo meaning he’s doomed. He directs his attention back to the girl, who he realizes is just a bit taller than him, and not completely dainty like most girls. She’s  fit and looks capable of beating him up.

 

“Uhm, whatever I did  Sehun ” He repeats the name Chanyeol had said. “I’m assuring you it’s a misunderstandment.”

 

She turns on her heels, eyes narrowed in confusion but shakes her head once dismissing his thoughts. Instead she says something surprising, “Join the cheer squad.” She says instead of a death threat. 

 

Jongin stares back a bit blankly. “Excuse me?”

 

“ Join the cheer squad . Are you hard at hearing? We need more guys like you. You’re actually capable of picking up a girl and not too bad looking.” She says.

 

Jongin rubs the back of his head. It wasn’t that he was an insensitive jerk but the cheer guys at their school didn’t necessarily have a reputation he wanted. With the fear of death gone he feels a bit more relaxed around her.

 

“I don’t know- I know nothing about cheer and my friends would-”

 

But Sehun rolls her eyes cutting him off, “Your friends would what? Tease you? That is  so juvenile.” She pauses for a good measure and looks at him under her lashes. “No guys joined this year because you’re all too scared to think what your peers might think. You think cheer is  gay ? If being surrounded by cute girls in uniforms isn’t straight I don’t know what is. We’re having a meeting in the gym. You should come. But I won’t force you.”

 

And with that, Sehun walks away only leaving Jongin with a guilty conscious, slightly dizzy and the faint scent of strawberries lingering. There was no time to defend himself because she is gone and he’s standing there wondering if he had made a mistake.

 

Jongin had spent a long time in gymnastics and ballet as a kid- it had been one of his passions and his parents had full heartedly supported reminding him always to disregard what the kids in his class said about him because he was destined for greatness. Even now, though his dance lessons were primarily jazz, he missed it all having quit after the guys in his elementary class began calling him a fairy. He know he’s older now and doesn’t much care what anyone thinks but he’s not sure if he’s cut out for cheer.

 

Ten minutes later after he explains to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol he won’t be walking home with them he finds himself in the gym. To his surprise, he’s not the only guy there- figuring Sehun must have recruited a few of them. He falls into line with a guy he knows is a grade above him and a Foreign exchange student named Kris. There is Taemin who is in his grade but also his elder and two other guys he doesn’t know. And a horde of girls he doesn’t know- at least twelve or more. He recognizes Luhan, the tiny girl with the bright eyes from his Chemistry class. With the ponytail and showing off her impressive high jumps is Taeyeon, who is in Kris’ grade. Then Sehun who throws him a knowing smile before Luhan is stepping forward to speak. 

 

“We didn’t expect any guys to show up. I’m surprised.” Luhan clapped her hands enthusiastic. “Well let’s waste no time! We’ll do introductions, alright? I’m Luhan, I’m the captain of the team, a fourth year. I’ll be sure to take care of you all well.”

 

“I’m Sehun and I’m co-captain. I am third year and your worst nightmare if you skip practices.” A few girls are nodding at this remorsefully.

 

Jongin figures the most challenging part of this is going to be remembering all the new names thrown at him. (He learns the two guys he didn’t know were named Minseok and Minho.) Before he knows it’s his turn and he’s fumbling over his words, “Kim J-Jongin, third year.” And a few of the girls giggle at him making his face flush red.

 

“Everyone pair up and we’ll go over the basics quickly.” Luhan said as she slides towards Kris, Jongin having heard rumors of them dating. The rest of the girls are too eager to help the new guys out as Sehun gestures towards him.

 

“You’re mine.” She says with a small smile, one that promises she isn’t going to go easy as Jongin gulps. But that smile sets a fire in his stomach and he finds it hard to breath.

 

“I was afraid so.” He mutters to himself.

 

\----

 

He’s sore when he goes home and can only blame Sehun for working him too hard. He had always been flexible but Sehun had tested him in ways that he hadn’t ever imagined being twisted. He is sure she hates him when he flips on his bed to see he had a message.

 

[ UNKNOWN :  Use a ice pack tonight. You’re going to need it. ]

He almost questions who it when he gets another not a few seconds later.  
  
[ UNKNOWN:  I got your number from Luhan. Thanks for coming by the way. I’m glad you did. ]

 

He finds himself smiling slightly as he closes his eyes and drifts to sleep. He finds out throughout the next few weeks Sehun is the reincarnation of Satan who makes him work harder than the other guys- until his body is screaming for a break. He knows he will never make a mistake and doubt cheerleading is a sport.

  
 

Thankfully it’s Saturday when his eyes are cracking open to a sound stirring in his room. Tiredly, he groans about to  shoo his mother when he hears a feminine voice that doesn’t belong to his mother or his sisters.

 

“He has cute underwear.”

 

“That’s a weird thing to say when your boyfriend is standing right here, Soo.”

 

His eyes pop open and he’s raising from his bed to see two figures looming in his room. Kyungsoo is there staring at the pile of dirty laundry thrown in the corner of his room as Chanyeol looks like he’s setting up his xbox. He squints at the clock to see it’s close to the afternoon. But that still doesn’t answer why they’re in his room.

 

“You’re up!” Kyungsoo smiles and pushes back her dark hair, taking a step over his dirty clothes and taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

 

“What are you guys doing?” he squints.

 

“Well you’ve been too busy to hang out with us lately so we decided to come to you.” Kyungsoo says matter of factly. “Chanyeol has missed drooling on you when you sleep over.”

 

“You ought to train your dog better Soo.” Jongin says as he sits up, rubbing his eyes. “But I have to go out today with someone.”

 

“Is that someone Sehun?” Chanyeol inquires with a skeptical look.

 

Jongin looks guilty. “ Maybe .” 

 

Kyungsoo is grinning and Chanyeol looks annoyed. He’s not sure who he should be more worried about as he gets up, slumping into the bathroom to shower so he can at least look somewhat presentable.

 

Ten minutes later Jongin is treading back into his room dressed in jeans and a sweater as he dries his hair. Both Chanyeol and Soo are waiting for him. He’s not sure what they’re up to and probably doesn’t want to know so he doesn’t question it.

 

Instead he picks up his phone wondering when he and Sehun were suppose to meet. The other had offered to take him for food since she had ruthlessly worked him too hard.

 

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with that cheerleader.” Kyungsoo accuses, though she’s looking pleased with herself.

 

“And? She’s helped me learn the routines a lot quicker. Plus no one will tease me when Sehun will kick their butt if she hears.” Jongin chuckled, though he wasn’t too worried anymore what people would think. He has three other guys to back him up on this now.

 

“And you two aren’t interested in each other?” Chanyeol is the one to ask since Kyungsoo didn’t want to be as blunt as her idiot boyfriend.

 

Jongin shrugs a little. “She’s cool and despite being somewhat of a dictator she’s not bad.”

 

“Cool like a bro or cool like a female friend who has girlfriend potential.” Kyungsoo asked with a tilt of her head.

 

Jongin shrugs not sure what the difference would be. He was going to try to sort it out but instead his phone is ringing and he already knows it’s Sehun. “Yeah?” He asks as he pushes Kyungsoo’s back as she tries to get closer to hear. Chanyeol, meanwhile, is more concerned with the xbox.

 

“Jongin?” Sehun is asking.

 

“Yeah, it’s me.”

 

“You sounded weird there for a second. Are you ready now?” She asks as Jongin flicks Kyungsoo on the nose. The girl holds her nose in pain as she raises her hand, smacking him as he grunts at the hit.

 

Kyungsoo is mouthing at him to put the phone on speaker and Chanyeol is busy cutting down zombies no longer paying attention. Jongin rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I’m ready.” He says. “I’ll head on my way and meet you there then?”

  
 

“Yeah. See you soon then.” She is muttering.

 

Kyungsoo glares crossing her arms when Jongin hangs up. “You  could have let me listen.”

 

“Or not.” Jongin says. “I’m going to go. You guys can stay here I guess. I’ll be back soon.”

 

Kyungsoo is already gesturing for him to go as if he had displeased her too greatly for her to care anymore. Instead Jongin is moving towards the door wondering if leaving them in his room is a good idea. He’ll figure it out, he guesses. Heading out, he walks quickly as he tugs on his jacket.

 

The small chicken shop isn’t too far from his house and he makes it there in a matter of time rubbing his tired eyes. He quietly wonders if Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had no one else to bug. 

 

Sehun doesn’t make him wait long and is there shortly after, waving with a small smile as she steps forward. “Hey.” She says.

 

Jongin smiles a little sheepishly because she looks pretty. Sehun  always looks pretty but particularly so today in a rose colored jacket and loose blonde hair not carefully done so the natural waves flow down her shoulders. Outside of school she doesn’t look so serious and Jongin finds it a nice change.

 

“Of all  places you could make me take you and you want to eat here?” She asks as Jongin chuckles a little.

 

“Everyone loves chicken, alright?” He asks as they both head inside the small homely restaurant. To be honest, Jongin ate too frequently there when he could. After dance practice or when he was getting home too late knowing his sister had already put away dinner.

 

It occurs to him she’s somewhat like  fire . Subtle at first, like a flickering candle that can be easily overlooked. She’s pretty but also untraditionally gorgeous- much taller than the average girl and a lot more expressive as well. She’s intimidating as hell with her straight thin brows and serious set of her lips, deep dark eyes and flowy blonde hair. Normally during school her hair is pulled back in a tight bun or intricate design and her fashion somewhat monochromatic. It’s odd to see her in anything that wasn’t black, white or grey. Now dressed in rose and smelling like faint strawberries, Jongin knows he should have been straightforward with Kyungsoo’s question? Was he interested? Yes. But, he was in no rush. When her bluntness grows on you she becomes a wildfire, something that is always threatening to burn you down but never quite hurts. He finds it pleasant. That burn isn’t something he wants to  rush .

 

He had once had a crush on Kyungsoo, back in his first year of high school when everyone was dating small traditionally pretty girls. It had died out quickly when she threw heart eyes at the biggest fool in the grade but he adored his friends. There was something different about Sehun that doesn’t melt Jongin’s insides. He doesn’t feel like a silly teenage boy in love. Instead his insides are scorched and  she is ingrained into him. He feels like an adult looking at his future wife- even if that is presumptuous of him.

 

“You got this look on your face.” Sehun comments after a few moments and she is chuckling.

 

“Yeah?” He asks.

 

“----Like you don’t want to be anywhere else.” She adds quietly, though they both know she’s aware of how his looks linger and soften even when she makes him run extra laps on the track to build up his endurance or when she prods his muscles as if questioning whether or not he’s capable of lifting any of the girls. “Like I’m your favorite person and worst nightmare.”

 

He chuckles some too. “Maybe so. You’ll never know Sehun-ah. Now how about that chicken before you talk me into starvation?”

 

Sehun hits his arm but she is smiling.

 

She’s right though. Jongin wonders how many guys know that they encounter  THE ONE \- the one who no one comes after. The one who makes you see stars and makes you think that all the ones before were a mistake. He isn’t sure  how or  why but it’s something he undoubtedly knows when his heart leaps when she takes his hand coyly with a shy smile.

 

Maybe Chanyeol had known with Kyungsoo.

 

Now he knows with Sehun.

 

That his future  begins and  ends  with that smile.

  
  
 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *closes eyes.* this was such crap. Thanks for reading it if you did but I'm not sure I like it yet. We'll see. I feel like I haven't wrote Sekai in years. sulks.
> 
> you can find me on:  [tumblr](http://www.junxouji.tumblr.com/) ,  [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/junxouji) ,  [twitter](https://twitter.com/jongin_senpai) , &  [livejournal]() .


End file.
